Bad Boys Need To Be Punished
by Niphuria
Summary: Tarrant Hightopp finally convinces Alice to do something for him in bed that is very naughty, indeed. Rated M for explicit adult content.


**Bad Boys Need To Be Punished**

Tarrant Hightopp finally convinces Alice to do something for him in bed that is very naughty, indeed.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

* * *

Well, he had finally convinced her to do it. To put all her proper London manners behind her and do something in bed that was quite...naughty. And more than just a little scary. What if she really hurt him? What if she accidentally drew blood? No. She wouldn't do that. She would be very careful. This was to be a session of loving. No injury or harm done. Ever.

Alice Kingsley had never even conceived of such a thing. But when Tarrant had begun to hint...no...**broadly** hint that he was a bad boy in need of a punishing she had finally caught on to what he meant. When she at last understood him and had blushed crimson while choking on her tea he laughed in pure delight.

"So, will you, sweetling? Will you punish your bad boy?"

She had thought it over and then decided she would do it. Why not? Adventure and madness was part of her beloved Wonderland, after all. And if she made a total hash of this then she simply would not try it again. Or he would have to guide her. Either way, where was the harm? And he really wanted her to...

And then a sliver of slight guilt hit her. But it was mixed with excitement, too. Alice felt a tingle of naughtiness run down her spine and straight to her core. This could actually be fun...

But now Alice was a bit nervous. She knew she may just take a bit too much delight in this. She had Tarrant naked on their bed, his hands tied together before him and to the central rail of the headboard. She then tied his ankles together and ordered him to get on his knees. This left him with his head down and his pert backside in the air. He was such a luscious sight. A helpless sight. A sight that was hers to do with as she pleased.

No matter how nervous she was she was determined to push it aside and take charge. That is what he truly wanted of her. No, needed of her. Very well. She would take charge. She would not disappoint him.

Alice now smiled. "I do hope you know what you're in for," she said silkily. "I'm going to whip you. Hard. I won't injure you but it will sting quite a bit. Are you sure you want to go ahead with this?"

He wasn't gagged, but almost wished he was. Just almost. He wanted to have his Alice hear his sounds of pain and pleasure and understand his...unusual craving. "Yes, sweetling," he replied. He knew he was scared, excited, and aroused all at once. He knew what would come would be painful. But he knew himself. He would also shortly crave that pain Crave the pain, the arousal, and her satisfaction and her own arousal. He wanted all of that. He needed it.

"Very well. Prepare yourself!"

She began to lash those lovely, rounded buttocks of his, but not too hard. Not yet. She had to warm him up first or risk injuring him. She made certain that her blows were not regular so he never knew when the next lash would come, and she also occasionally struck his thighs, which she knew would sting even more. The sounds he was making were lovely. Pain filled cries mixed with the desire for more.

Well, she would accommodate him. She moved closer to the edge of the bed to make certain her aim was sure. Then she increased the tempo a bit. He pressed his face into the mattress and tried to grip the bed sheet with his mouth to muffle his cries, which were slowly escalating into ecstatic screams.

She began to strike him harder, lashing his backside and his thighs. She struck him a few quite harsh blows, then slowed and rained softer ones on him. He began to move, pushing his backside towards her and lowering it a little. She could feel and smell his intense arousal and craving for more, more, more.

Alice paused. "Are you certain?" she asked him.

"Yes!" he cried out. "More! Harder! Please!"

"As you wish, my lovely Hatter," she replied with a smile. She began lashing him more earnestly than before. He moaned and screamed, yet kept his backside up and outwards. She paused to reach in front of him and feel his cock. Solid. Very, very solid and very, very hard. She smiled again and resumed her whipping.

When she knew she had to stop he vehemently protested. "Don't stop!" he pleaded. "More!"

"Tarrant, if I do I'll injure you. But don't worry, I'm not finished with you yet," she soothed him.

She pulled his legs behind him to straighten them and helped him to turn over. She wore a new set of exquisite lingerie that he hadn't seen because she put it on after she had tied him. His eyes flared their deepest green and also a colour she hadn't seen before in them; sparkles of pure white. "Ah, Lassie, yer the most gorgeous thin'..."

She blushed. He seldom slipped into brogue, but when he did it was usually in bed and when he was at the height of arousal. And he obviously loved her dark purple, pure lace lingerie.

She cleared her throat. "Why, thank you, sir, but you can't have me as your prize until you've taken all your punishment."

"Aye, ye've the right o' it," he said. "Punish on, then!"

She rubbed her lacy crotch over his thighs and scrotum and he moaned and his eyes filled with more white sparkles. She leaned over and kissed him and he responded with such passion that she grew wet at once. He grinned up at her when he felt it.

"Cannae wait, can ye?" he smirked.

"Oh? Watch me!" she responded with a smirk of her own.

Alice backed down his legs and took the end of the strap. She began whipping his cock and he flung his head down and pressed it hard into the mattress as he continuously cried out in pain and pleasure. She lashed him and lashed him and his cock grew even harder and more enormous. When it was nearly entirely purple she untied her panties at their sides and threw them aside and straddled him.

"Oh, Tarrant!" she cried out. He was so huge and hot and...

He thrust his hips upwards to meet her and both knew they wouldn't hold out for long. After about a minute of panting and thrusting and furious lovemaking they came together, Alice's cries mixed with his. She collapsed atop his chest, panting into his neck.

"You are the most amazing lover..." she gasped, kissing and suckling his neck and then moving to his earlobes.

He gloried in her weight atop him and loved that he was still bound. He squirmed in pleasure and his still stinging and sore backside and cock, which was still inside her.

"Oh!" she suddenly cried. She sat up and unbound him. "Sorry!"

"Fer wha?" he asked her, eyes still filled with lust. "Fer bein' the best love a man cou'd eveh ask fer?" And he pulled her down for a kiss that lasted for many minutes. Punishment over.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this rather naughty little encounter between Alice and her adorable Hatter. All comments are welcomed.


End file.
